Conventional techniques for controlling the flue damper in the typical fireplace generally involve a pivotally mounted handle which opens and closes the damper. Because of the arcuate travel of the handle a simple device for continuous adjustment has not been available.
It is contemplated herein that a threaded member disposed within a threaded aperture in a pivotally joined linkage mounted to the frame of the fireplace will allow continuous adjustment of the flue opening.